


Christmas Boyfriend

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Presents, Tickling, nothing big I promise, slight tooru trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Secret Santa gift for the Haikyuu Twit AU writers <3 mwah mwah
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Boyfriend

Oikawa sighed, shutting the door to the guest bedroom he had been sleeping in. He stretches his arms, heading down to the kitchen to grab his breakfast. 

The guest room had officially become Oikawa’s just a little bit ago when he moved in with the Iwaizumis. Oikawa still wasn’t used to calling it his room yet. He headed into the kitchen, setting his arms on Hajime’s back. 

“What’s for breakfast, master chef?” 

Hajime huffs. “Maybe you’ll see if you look.” 

Oikawa grins. “But that ruins all the fun of you telling me?” 

“There’s no fun in that.” 

Oikawa pouts. “You’re no fun, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes, moving away from the finger attempting to poke his side. “Don’t you dare. I am by the stove.” 

Oikawa huffs. “Meanie.” 

“There’s nothing mean about safety. Do you want me to get burnt, Shittykawa?” 

“Nooo….” 

Hajime sighs. “Then don’t try and tickle me.” 

Oikawa pouts. “It wasn’t tickling though…” 

“I don’t care. Just don’t.” 

Oikawa huffs, going to sit at the table to wait for the food to be ready. 

Miyona sits down at the table next to him, setting a plate down at his place. “Good morning, Toru.” 

Oikawa smiles. “Good morning, Miyona.” 

Miyona yawns softly. “Goodness you two get up early.” 

Oikawa chuckles softly. “We’re used to it because of the morning practice.” 

Miyona smiles. “Well, you think I’d be used to it too. Isn’t that right?” 

Oikawa smiles. “I’m glad you’re up. Thank you for joining us.” 

Miyona nods. “I have to head to work early today anyway. I’ll see you both when I get back home. Don’t cause too much of a mess, alright?” 

Hajime chuckles. “We won’t, mom.” 

\-----

Toru squeals, his arms curling into his chest. 

Hajime grins. “C’mon, Toru. Don’t be like that. Move your arms.” 

Toru shakes his head, hiding his face in the couch as Hajime’s fingers move over his sides. Toru squeals, muffling it into the side of the couch. 

Hajime chuckles. “Just one laugh, Toru.” 

Toru shakes his head more, curling up more to prevent him from getting tickled any more. 

Hajime raspberries the back of his neck, making Toru squeal again. Toru squirms more, moving his arms to protect the back of his neck. Hajime took the opportunity to move his fingers down to Toru’s sides and tickling him ruthlessly. 

Toru laughs loudly, moving back and forth. “Hajimehehe!” 

Hajime grins. “Not so high and mighty now, are you?” 

Toru keeps laughing, shaking his head. 

Hajime chuckles softly, admiring Toru as he laughs, Toru’s smile unusually large. This was one of the many reasons Hajime liked tickling so much. He got to see Toru smile no matter how he was feeling. He got to cheer Toru up. 

Hajime knew Toru hadn’t been feeling the best. He knew why Toru spent so much time at his house rather than his own. He didn’t like it. 

He had to keep Toru happy. 

Toru looks back at him. “Hajime, are you okay?” 

Hajime blinked, realizing he had stopped moving his fingers. He nods. “Just lost in thought. Want me to keep going?” 

Toru shakes his head, stretching. “I’m all sore from curling up like that.” 

Hajime sits next to the couch, sighing softly. 

Toru frowns slightly, leaning on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay, Hajime? You’re really out of it.” 

Hajime nods, absentmindedly reaching up to play with Toru’s hair. Toru didn’t mind this once- they weren’t going out anywhere, after all. 

Toru smiles. “You’re touchy today.” 

Hajime hums. “Am I not allowed to appreciate you?” 

Toru shrugs. “I don’t mind it. But if you say this is my Christmas present I’m going to kill you.” 

Hajime chuckles. “What if it is?” 

Toru lightly hits the top of his head. “Rude!” 

Hajime smiles. 

\------

Toru slipped the small note into his present, smiling as he prepared the wrapping paper for around the box. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Toru instinctively threw himself around the box. 

“You almost done in there?” Hajime called from outside the door. 

“Almost!” Toru called back, sitting up. “Just give me five more minutes!” 

Hajime sighs. “Alright, just come back outside when we’re done! Mom needs your help with dinner for tomorrow!” 

Toru nods. “Okay!” He fiddles with the wrapping paper, wrapping it neatly around the box. Toru finishes up, grabbing a bow and tape, sticking it on the box. Toru smiles proudly, heading out of the room and sliding the box under their tree. He sticks a tag on it, complete with a little heart. 

To: Hajime  
From: Your Christmas boyfriend ♡

\------

Hajime opens the wrapping, pulling out the small card from inside the box. A small wallet-sized picture fell out of the card, as well as a small note from Toru on the inside. He smiles, quietly reading the note to himself as he slides the picture back into the card temporarily. 

Toru smiles. “Do you like the picture?” 

Hajime hums happily. “Yeah. It’s a great picture.” Hajime picked up the other present, unwrapping the tissue paper and sliding out the frame. 

Toru looks to the side slightly, humming softly as Hajime takes his time looking over the painting. 

Hajime smiles softly, setting it down on the coffee table. “It’s amazing. Thank you so much, Toru.” 

Toru smiles, looking back at him. “You like it?” 

Hajime nods. “Yeah. I like it a lot.” 

Toru hums happily, leaning on Hajime’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Toru.”


End file.
